


quarry

by tekuates



Category: It Follows (2014)
Genre: Crueltide, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: quar·ryˈkwôrē/nounnoun: quarry; plural noun: quarriesan animal pursued by a hunter, hound, predatory mammal, or bird of prey.synonyms:	prey, victima thing or person that is chased or sought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



Walk. Walk. Walk.

You’ll get there eventually.

Walk.

She runs; you follow.

Crunch. Crunch. Your feet on gravel. Tap. Tap. Your feet on asphalt. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Her heart.

You’re getting closer. Closer. Closer.

She gets in a car. It doesn’t matter.

You have time.

She drives; you walk.

You walk.

Something rises up inside you, someone; the last girl you ate. The one from before.

 _Help_ , your (her) voice says. _Help, where am I?_

You shove her back down into the dark.

You have somewhere

_help me oh god_

to be and

_let me go_

you are

_please_

hungry.


End file.
